


Misadventures

by themisadventurescrew



Series: The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, Legend of Zelda, My Hero Academia, Undertale, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda Crossover, My Hero Academia Crossover, My Hero Academia OC, Other, Voltron, WOOOO HOLY FUCK THERE ARE SO MANY CROSSOVERS, creepypasta ocs, creepypasta/legend of zelda crossover, crossovers, homestuck crossover, homestuck ocs, legend of zelda ocs, undertale - Freeform, undertale crossover, undertale oc - Freeform, voltron crossover, voltron ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: HELLO MY LOVELY PROXIES~!!!THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL LITTLE THING. HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE UPDATED A LOT LIKE AT ALL. NOT FOR A WHILE. IT IS GOING TO HAVE EVEN MORE CROSSOVERS IN IT THAN THE MAIN ARC OF MSATC DOES, SUCH AS VOLTRON, LEGEND OF ZELDA, HOMESTUCK, MY HERO ACADEMIA, AND MORE. THIS IS GOING TO BE BIGGER THAN THE MAIN ARC AS IT WILL ALSO HAVE THE MISADVENTURES OF THE SECOND AND THIRD GENERATIONS OF THE MSATC FAMILY. The actual "Misadventures: Arrival" isn't going to be released for a while even after I finish the main arc, as it is very far after the second generation of MSATC starts. Y'all will understand what all of this means eventually. ANYWAYS I GOTTA GO TO BED CUZ I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!STAY CRAZY, MY LOVELY PROXIES~!!!CREATOR TWITCHY OUT~





	1. Upcoming Arrivals

_ “Sometimes you just have to learn….there is no shame in the darkness. There is no ugliness, there is no hatred, there is no death, or pain. It is only outside of it. You can only find those things in the light. You can only see them in the light. The darkness hides it, suffocates it, tears it away from your body, leaving you a raw nerve. Beautiful. Pure. Real. People so often fear the dark, but that is only because the light has taught them to fear it. They have been taught by that wretched light to fear the true bliss and purity that is hidden within the dark. Believe me, Marshall. Revelry in the dark. To believe in it, is to be consumed by it, to be protected, and fortified by it.” _ __  
__  
_ “I believe you, ------. You know I always will. But I have to ask. What are you planning? What is sealing yourself away in this darkness going to do? Do you really think it’ll keep everyone safe? Do you really think it’ll keep those Shadows from coming back to hurt the people that will no have your protection?” _ __  
__  
_ “That’s just the thing. I know they will come back, but... I believe in my friends. I believe in my family. They are strong enough to survive on their own. That is why I turned back the Time so far. So that they would forget the cushion I gave them, so they would be able to fight better, having not yet experienced that fake security I somehow seemed to give them. I believe in all of them. Including you, KayLynn. I am sorry I have to ask this horrible thing of you….but it is still up to you. You may back out of it at any time, if you choose that you wish to stay with her.” _ __  
__  
_ Twitch pushed the hair out of her childhood friend’s face, the small bundle with dark hair in KayLynn’s arms peacefully asleep, unaware of the pain and terror that would inevitably find her throughout her life. The turquoise-bejeweled bracelet was radiant against the child’s black blanket. It was to be a gift to her, something she would always keep with her, no matter the trials she would face. Very similar to the mark that would eventually show itself upon the child’s skin, as well as her eyes, marking her as a prophecy, a chosen being, one who would bring about a new order, but also a new chaos. _ __  
__  
_ “Do you promise to make sure she will find peace someday, ------?” The young woman’s steel-like eyes seemed to glisten as she looked up at the cracking being that was once her best friend. _ __  
__  
_ “If she wishes it to be so, she will find what gives her peace. She will be the strongest of all my Circuit Proxies. The only one who will inherit the full force of my power. She will grow to be even stronger than my first-born. She will be this world’s light, the one who will end this war. I cannot guarantee she will ever find peace. But I know she will find what makes her happy. And I think that is the best possible Fate for her.” _ __  
__  
_ “Alright. I believe you.” _ __  
__  
_ Twitch hugs the two girls close, gently, as if they might break apart in her arms. The growing cracks visibly continue, fissuring her whole body. “I must go. Stay strong.” _ __  
__  
_ “Goodbye, ------------” _ __  
__  
_ “Goodbyes are forever, KayLynn. We will see each other again.” _ __  
__  
**_“Then...I guess I’ll see you later.”_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**“Hey, guys, look. It’s the motherless freak. Oh, yeah. It’s your birthday isn’t it? See, I told she was a demon. She was even born on the Devil’s holiday!!”** **  
****  
****“I’m a guy you idiot.”** **  
****  
****“Oh, yeah...You’re a little tranny, I forgot about that!!”** **  
****  
****  
****“Shit! You killed him!!”** **  
****  
****“I didn’t ask for my mother to leave me!! I didn’t ask to be born on the Day of the Devil! I DIDN’T ASK TO BE BORN IN THE WRONG BODY!!!”** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**“Who knew the one to find my book would look like such a pussy? What’s your name, little scrub?”** **  
****  
****“Ch-.....Tyler. My name’s Tyler. Tyler Marshall.”** **  
****  
****“Oh? You’re related to KayLynn?”** **  
****  
****“KayLynn Marshall? Yeah. She’s my mom.”** **  
****  
****“Ah. Well. I see you share her eyes.”** **  
****  
****“Who? My mom’s?”** **  
****  
****“No. Twitch Circuit’s, you dumb Deku. You’re the Blood of the Love of the Circuit. You’re going to be the hero of our time, and save our family!! Ehehe~ Such a great title, amirite? But such a big responsibility. You think you’re up for it, Scrub?”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****“I DIDN’T ASK TO BE SOME CIRCUIT PROXY!!! I DIDN’T ASK TO LOSE MY MOTHER!!! I DIDN’T WANT TO BE APART OF ANYTHING!! I JUST WANTED TO DIE!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAVE YOU PEOPLE?!?! IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU ALL ARE BEING TARGETED BY SOME CHAOS GODDESS!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU?!?!”** **  
**  


**  
****“Tyler. If you don’t want to help us. Then that’s fine. Don’t. Leave us. We’ll take your memories of this place. We’ll let you live a normal life. Normal as you possibly can, even with all the chaos that is going to go down no matter what your decision is. But think about. Your mother left so that you could find us. She had a reason. She didn’t do it because she didn’t want you or because she hated you. She did it because she had to!! She made a promise to Twitch Circuit. She never wanted to leave you! She loves you!”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****“Ah….The little Heiress. You finally found me. Helloo, there. My name is Glitch Circuit. I am Twitch’s younger brother. I am guessing you are going to ask for my help?”** **  
****  
****“I’m not an Heiress. I’m not an Heir either. I’m just Tyler Marshall. And I’m just here to fuck shit up and find some damn books. You wanna help or not?”** **  
****  
****“Ooooohh. I like him.”** **  
****  
****“Thanks for using the right pronouns, Glitchy. Now. Let’s do some damage.”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****“No!! Zelda, come on!! Get up!! You can’t leave me like this! You promised you’d help me! YOU CAN’T DIE ON ME YET!!!”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****“I’m KaetLynn Raven, and this is my younger twin, EvahLynn Rayne. We’re the twin daughters of KayLynn Marshall. And we’re your little sisters, Tyler!!!”** **  
****  
****“My name is The Believer. I am an alternate version of your mother, Tyler. And I am here to help you.”** **  
****  
****“I will believe in you, even if no one else will!”** **  
****  
****  
****“Come on, Deku shit. It’s time to do some damage!!”** **  
****  
****  
****“Run, Tyler!! I’ll hold them off!”** **  
****  
****“I’m not leaving you!! I won’t let you die for me, Chryssie!!”** **  
****  
****  
****“No...No no no...Come on, Zelda-Marie. We’ve been through this already. You can’t die on me. Not now. Definitely not now. Come on...We’ve been through so much together. You can’t just leave me. You’re the first person who’s stayed with me, who has kept by my side no matter the situation. You can’t die!!!”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****“I didn’t think you’d miss me that much, li’l Deku…”** **  
****  
****“Good fucking Hylia, you have no idea how much I fucking hate you, Zelda-Marie.”** **  
****  
****“Understandable.”** **  
****  
****  
****  
****_My name is Tyler Draven Marshall. I am the son of KayLynn Marshall. I am the Blood of the Love of the Circuit. The heir to the Force of Balance. I was born a Princess, but I have grown to be a King. I am a Circuit Proxy. I will prevail through the Shadow War, and save this family. No matter the costs. I will find the Key to my Power, and restore Balance._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_I will become a Hero of my Time._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_Bet y’all can’t wait for my big Arrival._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_They probably can, li’l Deku shit!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Shut it, Zelda-Marie!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Make me, Scrub!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_Sorry about them. They fight a lot. Oh, yeah. I’m Chryssie! An Heiress to the Force of Wisdom. I hope you all will look forward to seeing our Story unfold._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_I hope you enjoy The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit, and I hope you also enjoy…_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Misadventures: Arrival._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_When it comes out of course!! Anyways!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_Stay crazy, Lovely Proxies~!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Chryssie out~_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_HAIL SATAN!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Oh shut it, Liucy!!! You too, Dawn!! We’re trying to have a nice trailer for Mimi’s upcoming project, and you two just ruined it!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Oh whatevs, Chry._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Ugh….I really hate this family sometimes._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_We love you, too, Chrysanthemum!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_I told you not to call me that!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
  
  
****__  
****__  
****_Let’s do some damage._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY PROXIES~!!! 
> 
> THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL LITTLE THING. HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE UPDATED A LOT LIKE AT ALL. NOT FOR A WHILE. IT IS GOING TO HAVE EVEN MORE CROSSOVERS IN IT THAN THE MAIN ARC OF MSATC DOES, SUCH AS VOLTRON, LEGEND OF ZELDA, HOMESTUCK, MY HERO ACADEMIA, AND MORE. THIS IS GOING TO BE BIGGER THAN THE MAIN ARC AS IT WILL ALSO HAVE THE MISADVENTURES OF THE SECOND AND THIRD GENERATIONS OF THE MSATC FAMILY. The actual "Misadventures: Arrival" isn't going to be released for a while even after I finish the main arc, as it is very far after the second generation of MSATC starts. Y'all will understand what all of this means eventually. ANYWAYS I GOTTA GO TO BED CUZ I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!
> 
>  
> 
> STAY CRAZY, MY LOVELY PROXIES~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> CREATOR TWITCHY OUT~


	2. Her Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I meant it to be. But here's an extra, showing a moment between Jeff and Twitch, and explaining a little bit more about where Twitch comes from and what she experienced in the short period leading up to Slender finding her and Ari. Also. I want readers of this story to be able to project some of their personalities and experiences onto Twitch. So, a lot of the time, there will be holes in the timelines of this story. And if you guys want, you can request certain events to happen. Or certain people for her to meet. This will be the same with the later characters that will appear. Also, my birthday is on December 18th, which is in 6 days. And then Christmas is a week after. What would you guys like to see as a birthday and Christmas special? I'm willing to do lemons, gore scenes, shipping scenes. Whatever y'all want. I'll hopefully be doing a New Year's special as well, so I'd like some suggestions for that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted JeffXTwitch moments, and give a better rendition of her dream and the murder of her mother and stepfather than what I had with her and BEN. I'm likely to be redoing those first few chapters, because in all honesty, they look and sound fucking awful XD ANYWAYS
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Why the hell do I have to train her?” Jeff growls, baring his teeth. Slender had requested that Jeff be the one to begin training for Twitch, as Slender himself could not, given his….injuries. Twitch rolls her eyes, groaning.   
  
“Jeff, I’m just as annoyed about this as you are. But how bout you get your head outta your ass, get the fuck over it, and come the fuck ON, so we can get this over with as soon as fucking possible.” She gives him a sardonic look, her arms crossed. Sassy little shit, ain’t ya?   
  
Jeff growls at her, and she returns it. “Jeff, don’t argue.” Slender’s voice holds a tone of annoyance, which, even with his injuries, means trouble.   
  
Jeff scoffs, stomping past Twitch, bumping her with his shoulder. “Come on,  _ princess _ .”   
  
“Blow me,  _ Dan. _ ”   
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **“WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THOSE FUCKING TENTACLES AND SHADOW FUCKING THINGS?!?!”** Jeff shouts, currently being pinned to the ground by the multi-colored tentacles and shadows seeping out of Twitch.   
  
“Who fucking knows, Jeffery? I sure as hell don’t,” she says with a bored tone. She releases him, but he stays laying on the ground for a minute, before finally sitting up.   
  
“Why did Slender want me to train you if you’re already overpowered as fuck?! Fuck, you BROKE every bone in his leg!!! He’s gonna be in that cast for the next six months at the LEAST. Why the hell do you need to be trained?!” he rants, a snarl forming on his pale, scarred face.   
  
Twitch just shrugs, sitting down crosslegged in front of him. She doesn’t say a word, opting to yank blades of grass out of the ground in front of her. The mansion’s back courtyard was a large open field, the ends closer to the mansion holding various small buildings. One was a garden, another a tool shed, and another...was locked. No one was allowed to go in apparently. There were apparently copious amounts of old and broken down buildings littered throughout the surroundings woods, as well, including a sprawling building that was even bigger than the mansion itself, but was in a state of severe disrepair, and no one wanted to take the time to restore it.   
  
Jeff sighs frustratedly, then flomps back onto the ground. He and Twitch sit in complete silence for a few minutes, until he finally speaks up again. “Why’d you do it? What’s your story? What’s up with the scars around your neck and shit? Tell me about your shit, cause I ain’t got nothing better to fucking do.”   
  
She’s silent for a moment, before starting. “My mother had been sick since I was 4, my brother was rebellious and never wanted to do anything to help, but I don’t blame him. He had gone through 2 dads already. His own dad, who was an abusive fuck, and my dad, who actually tried to raise him, and took care of him. He thought of my dad as his own. But because my mom was getting sicker and sicker, and didn’t try to take care of herself, my dad couldn’t take it anymore, and he left. He tried so many times to get me and my brother, but my mom always fought it. Eventually she met my stepdad, and she just kept getting sicker. He turned out to be a drunkard and a thief, which I always knew, but no one ever believed me because I was just a psychotic and bipolar little child who lied all the time, apparently. I honestly really liked my stepdad at first. He was nice, and he taught me a lot of things, which I do still appreciate. But he was verbally and mentally abusive, and ended up making my mom the same way. He made me do everything in the house, and then turn around and say he did everything, and yell at me for the stupidest shit that I literally would WATCH him do. But nope, apparently it was actually me. Like, he fucking blamed for eating ice cream of my mom’s. How the fuck does that make any sense?!” She flails her arms around spastically. Jeff chuckles a bit at this.   
  
“I was the one taking care of my mother. Not him. I helped her bathe, I helped her get dressed, I made her food, I got her drinks, I gave her her insulin and everything else you could imagine. I’d have to wait by her side when she’d go to her potty chair, since she couldn’t walk far enough to reach our bathroom, and make sure she didn’t fall. I stayed up with every night until 3 am on school nights to make sure her blood sugar didn’t go low or go too high and get her drinks and whatever. I literally would go back and forth because I’d forget what she’d ask me to do, because I was so sleep deprived from it all. My stepdad stole over $5,000 dollars from us, which I fucking KNEW, so as payback, I probably stole at least $400 dollars from him over the course of about a year.” She stops suddenly. “Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble.” She looks down, a bit embarrassed.   
  
“It’s fine, Princess. I asked. Go ahead.” He’s sat back up, an unreadable look on his face.   
  
“I had started having nightmares. It was the same dream over and over. I’d wake up in Clock Town, from Majora’s Mask. And there’d be a shadowy version of me, it kind of reminded of the Elegy statue. The thing BEN used to scare the shit out of Alex. And at first I’d be excited, I thought it was so cool I was dreaming about Majora’s Mask. I was lucid the whole time...well, I felt lucid. I’d run through the whole town, the shadow would appear by me in each area, but I never felt threatened. I’d go to the swamp, and run around there, and then I’d try to go to Snowhead, but it’d be blocked off. Then I’d go to the ocean. I’d run around there, and before I’d go to leave, I’d go to look at the ocean, and I’d start wading out farther into it. Suddenly, the shadow would come up from the water, and try to pull me in. I ran out of the area, and sort of… I guess ‘loaded in’ to Ikana Canyon. The shadow reappeared, but it didn’t move. It just stayed in place, like a statue again. I walked over to the little house that’s there, and the Gibdos, the mummy things, were walking around it. I tried to pass by them. They would scream and freeze me, but they’d just...pick me up and move me back. Finally, I just went towards the little castle there, but as soon as I passed over the dry area where the stream would be, it started chasing me again. I freaked out and ran all over the place, and I almost fell off the fucking cliff. I ran through the little hole that leads to the castle, and it stops, screeching and screaming, but it wouldn’t pass over that spot. I could hear this whispering. It was like a growl almost….”   
  
She seems to hesitate. “What was it saying?” Jeff is leaning forward, having joined her in the pasttime of yanking out blades of grass.   
  
**_‘He’s there. He’s there. I can’t go there. He’s there. I can’t go there.’_ **   
  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“I think she meant BEN. I don’t know why. But it’s like...I can feel it. That’s the area where you learn the Elegy of Emptiness. And the Elegy is what makes the statue BEN uses to terrorize the player in his story. Maybe she was scared of that. Scared that BEN would be there or something. I don’t know….”   
  
She’s silent for a minute, before speaking up again. “I had run into the castle, and the ReDeads that were there were just….there. They just stood silently, but their heads followed my movement. But they did nothing. I….I’m sorry. For some reason...I can’t remember what happens after that. But...later on, I end up back in Clock Town...and the sky is red, like when it’s the night of the Final Day. But it’s raining, fucking pouring. And the Song of Storms is playing. Perfectly clear even over the pounding of the fucking rain. The shadow comes back, and just starts chasing through the whole fucking town. I finally end up in the Laundry Pool, the little area in the southern part of the town, and I jump in the water, hiding behind the bars that were under the little bridge. I couldn’t hear anything. The rain had stopped. I came out of the water, completely dry, because ya know, video game and dream logic!!!” Jeff laughs, Twitch following with a slight chuckle.   
  
“I walked up onto the bridge, and I leaned over to look into the water. And...my reflection. I looked….pretty? I guess. Like… I don’t know. I liked the way my reflection looked...for the first time in a very long time. Then it turned black, and the eyes were red. This...completely black hand shot up from the water, and yanked me in. All I could see was black. And those bright red fucking eyes. Her hair was completely white, and her hands were so fucking cold. I could feel her putting something...metal...on my neck, and my wrists, and my ankles. I couldn’t breathe. I tried to keep my breath in, but I finally let it out, and all I could feel was the water forcing its way into my mouth and nose. All I could hear was some kind of screaming. I’m pretty sure it was me screaming. And then all of a sudden… I’d be back in the middle of the town. And the scenes would start playing again. Over and over, faster and faster each time. She’d drown me over and fucking over again. The last time it plays, though….When I thought I’d appear in the middle of town again, I appeared on the bridge, looking at my reflection. I had reached out towards the water, and got yanked in again. But this time….I was watching myself struggle. I wasn’t...me...anymore. I was  _ her _ . The one who would drown me. I kept switching places, and once I finally stopped, I was back in my own body, and I had yanked the chains onto her, and choked her with them. And the screaming started up again. But...it was her screaming this time…… And then I finally woke up.” Twitch goes silent, catching her breath.   
  
“I had this dream for maybe...3 years? Almost every night...The last time I had it...was the night before I killed them. I had woken up, and it had been at least a month since I last had the dream, so it was kind of a shock. I got up and went to bathroom, but when I went back into my room, and turned the light on…. I saw my body in my bed. My skin was almost blue, and I looked like I was stuck with back arched. But...I was laying completely flat, my lungs were just completely filled with fucking water. It was coming out of my fucking pores, my mouth, my nose, my ears. Everywhere. I think then, just knowing I was dead...I realized I could do whatever. I could get my revenge and no one could stop me. I was able to grab things, I didn’t go through them or nothing, so...I went out into the dining room and looked into my mom and stepdad’s room...my dog woke up, but she seemed to recognize me, and didn’t bark. Which was actually weird, because she barks at literally nothing all the time. I picked her up off the bed, and put her in our living room, and closed the door. Our living room used to be a garage, so it had a door. Then I went back into the kitchen, and grabbed our biggest knife, and went back into their room. I ripped my stepdad’s chest open, cut his eyes out, and smeared the blood all over the wall. Threw the entrails everywhere. My mom must have heard it, but she was too drugged out from her meds to actually notice what was happening. And I killed her too. Took her eyes out. Grabbed my mom’s phone before I left their room, shut the door. I opened the door to the living room and let my dog out, filled her food and water bowl. Then I texted my grandmother from my mother’s phone, and told her to call the police and get over here as soon as she could. I packed a bag of mine, pet my dog and left. I ran through the wooded area near my house, and texted Ari from my mother’s phone, asked what her address was. Once she told me, I dropped the phone on the ground, and kept running. When I found Ari, she was sitting outside her house, which was completely engulfed in flames. I grabbed her and we ran through Rednels Woods. The town called it Rednels because apparently...there was a really old schoolhouse were a bunch of kids disappeared. And the old bell would sound when the wind was strong enough. Nobody ever spelled it right cause, ya know, everyone there is a crackhead, borderline. Don’t know how to fucking spell. We ran through there...and….Slender found us….Now we’re here.”   
  
“Do you miss anything from there?” Jeff inquires. The wind had begun to pick up by now. A storm seems to be rolling in.   
  
“My best friend. Contrary to what you might think, Ari isn’t my best friend. She’s a very good friend, and I care a lot about her, but she isn’t my  _ best  _ friend. KayLynn, I’ve known her since second or third grade. She was the only thinking keeping my alive for the longest time. I’d die for her, just as quickly as I’d live for her. I miss her more than anything. And my dog. I miss my dog.” Twitch laughs slightly, the sound feeling heavy in her chest.   
  
They’re both silent for a while, as the winds begins to blow harder. Another voice rings out.   
  
“Come on, guys. We’re about to get a big storm.” BEN’s standing up on the stairs leading to the mansion. This gets Twitch up immediately.   
  
“OH FUCK THAT!!! NOPE NOPE NOPE. NO EVIL LIQUID FOR ME THANK YOUUUUU!!!!!” She runs into the mansion without hesitation.   
  
BEN and Jeff laugh at her antics. As they are following her, BEN stops him. “Hey. What were you guys talking about?”   
  
“Asked her life story, pretty much.” He shrugs.   
  
“Why would you care about that?”   
  
He shrugs again. “In all honesty...I have no fucking idea. I just asked her. I wasn’t even really interested, but I...was? I don’t fucking know, dude. It was weird. Fuck, I’m tired. I’m taking a goddamn nap. I’ll talk to ya later, elf.” Jeff pats BEN on the shoulder, walking past him without another word.   
  
“Don’t call me elf!!” BEN yells at him. Twitch pops up next to him.   
  
“Practice what you preach, elf.” She grabs his hat, and runs off.   
  
“Fucking he- TWITCH!!!” He runs after her.   
  
  
  
Slender and Ari watch the antics, shaking their heads.   
  
“They’re all really something else, aren’t they, Slender?” Ari says, her voice low and light, a warm smile adorning her petite face.   
  
Slender nods. “They sure are, Ari… They sure are.”   
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_You have finished this extra of The Misadventures of Scary Ari and Twitch Circuit. Would you like to select another?_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Yes_ ** ****_  
_ **_-No_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Later_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyy, more Jeff X Twitch. I ship them platonically more than anything, but ya know. Also, the chapter that will follow this will be another Jeff x Twitch moment, but it will explain why they're actually so close later on in the story. They definitely have romantic interactions at times, but they really are good friends more than anything. Although......I'm actually not gonna talk about that cuz that's SPOILERS.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> STAY TUNED SOME DAY FOR SOME EPISODE OF.....
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI & TWITCH CIRCUIT: EXTRAS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	3. The First Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~

“Dannnyyyyyy!!!!” Twitch’s voice rings through the hall. Jeff sighs, growling a bit, before responding with:  
  
“Don’t call me thaaaattttt.”   
  
A thump is heard from his bedroom doorway. “Yo, Danny. Guess what?”   
  
He groans, leaning his head back, causing his desk chair to tip back a bit. “What?”   
  
“Slender says you gotta come downstairs.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Someone’s here to see you….” Her voice takes on an almost ominous tone.   
  
He furrows his eyebrows, sitting up, and looks over at her. Twitch is leaning on his doorframe, her arms crossed. Her dark eyes hold a knowing look.   
  
“Your brother’s here, Jeff.” Her voice is quiet when she speaks again. Jeff goes silent, her words seeming to bounce around in his head for a moment, before he gets up, walking past her.   
  
“Why should I care?”   
  
“Because he’s your brother. Fuck, dude, I’d give anything to see mine again.” She follows him down the hall.   
  
“Okay, and?! Why should I give a shit?!” He shoots back, snarling.   
  
“Because you have a chance to make amends, Jeff! I don’t! Me and my brother were left on bad terms because of our family, and now he’s dead! He got blown up in a fucking car, you saw the news report with me last month! I don’t have anyone left! You do!” She grabs his arm, trying to stop him. “You still have a chance to fix things!”   
  
His reaction to this is less than optimal. He twists her wrist, ripping his arm from her grip. His hand shoots to grab her throat, slamming her against the wall. Twitch makes a choked noise, obviously caught off guard, but her expression shows she kind of expected it.   
  
“Listen here, _Princess_ . I don’t give a damn if you somehow got everyone else here under some sort of spell, if everyone else here fucking adores you. I don’t. And I don’t need you trying to preach to me about the importance of any relatives I have left. I killed him, and that was on me. This is not going to be a situation where my brother comes back from the fucking dead, and we have a nice, happy, disgusting fucking family reunion. He probably wants to kill me. And that’s perfectly fucking fine, because I’ll just kill him again, and I’ll make sure he stays fucking dead this time. So **don’t,** ” his grip tightens for a moment, “ **ever** come at me about the chances I have with him. Because there are none. I did what I did, and there is no changing that. I am not gonna act like nothing happened just because he’s back from the dead, somehow. Do you understand?” His voice hisses by her ear. At their proximity, all Twitch can see are his oddly bright blue eyes, and smell the blood from his mouth. She simply nods, grabbing at the wall when he lets go of her. She rubs her neck for a moment, watching his retreating form.   
  
“Guess that’s Jeff the Killer for you…” She mumbles to herself, before heading down to the main parlor.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to actually later in the day cuz…..I’m lazy and don’t wanna write Jeff and Liu’s interactions in all honesty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ****  
****  
The sound of Jeff’s bedroom slamming shut echoes through the hall as Twitch runs towards his room, trying to catch up to him. “JEFF LET ME IN!!!” She bangs on his door, repeatedly.  
  
“STAY THE FUCK AWAY, TWITCH! FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!” His muffled voice sounds from inside the room.   
  
“NO! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT’S NOT HOW I WORK!”   
  
“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU WORK! LEAVE!”   
  
“OR WHAT?!” She shoots at him, knowing fully well that this is a dangerous thing to do. He seems to go silent for a moment, before the door opens suddenly, and Twitch falls into his room. She once again feels his hand gripping her throat as she is slammed against his door, the telltale clicking of the lock signaling a much smaller chance of escape.   
  
“Or I will break every fucking bone in your body, and sew your goddamn mouth shut with rope and a broken pencil.” He hisses lowly into her ear.   
  
“You got that from me.” He can hear the smirk in her voice. His grip tightens on her throat.   
  
“Shut. Up. **_Princess._ ** ”   
  
“No. **_Danny._ ** ”   
  
“What the hell is up with you anyways? Huh? How are you so fucking confident I won’t rip you to fucking shreds? HUH?!” He lifts her from the door, before slamming her back again, her head knocking against the wood a bit. “You really think I give a damn about you? I could kill you at any point if I fucking wanted to. You really think you could survive me?”   
  
“You and I both know I don’t think that, Jeff. I may have been able to cause serious damage to Slender, but I don’t know how I did it. And I don’t know how to control the abilities I have somehow gained. I have NO idea how to use them. Yes, I was able to beat you in our sparring time a fucking month ago, but I don’t know how. I’ve lost the ability to control it since then. I can’t do anything. Ever since those women left, I’ve lost control completely. I can’t FUCKING DO ANYTHING. I KNOW damn well you could kill me if you wanted to. But I don’t fucking care. Sure, I definitely plan on having my own targets and to go on sprees with y’all, but the thing is….I still care about people. I look at you and see you experiencing pain, and it makes me fucking mad! I KNOW how it feels to have lost everything, Jeff. But you have a chance to regain something you lost, and you’re throwing it away! I’m not asking you completely reconcile with Liu, but for fuck’s sake! YOU HAVE HIM BACK, JEFF! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE MY BROTHER BACK! I WOULD GIVE MY OWN FUCKING LIFE SO THAT ALEC COULD LIVE AGAIN! HE HAD A WIFE! SHE WAS PREGNANT AND NOW HIS CHILD HAS NO FATHER BECAUSE HE’S FUCKING DEAD!” She’s screaming in his face at this point, still pinned against the door. Jeff’s whole body is tense, his grip on Twitch’s throat tightening by the moment. She coughs, the ability to breath growing increasingly difficult.   
  
He finally lets go of her, simply watching as she stumbles to regain her footing. She coughs a bit, gasping as she leans against the door, regaining her breath. “Leave.” He says to her, his voice low.   
  
“No.” Is her only response.   
  
“God fucking dammit, what is wrong with you?!” Jeff scoffs, rubbing his face, wiping his hands on his hoodie afterwards, apparently having got some blood from his face on his hands. ****  
****  
“A lot of things, Jeff. A lot of fucking things are wrong with me.” Twitch pushes off of the door, simply watching him as he paces around his room.  
  
“Obviously.” He sits on the edge of his bed, his fists pressed against his forehead, as he leans his elbows on his knees, sighing. He stays silent, opting to just ignore her until she leaves. Not likely.   
  
It’s deathly quiet in the room for multiple minutes, untill Jeff finally hears her approaching footsteps, and can see her bootclad feet on the floor in front of him. “Jeff…” her voice is almost a whisper.   
  
“What?! What could you possibly fucking want?!” His head shoots up to glare at her, stopping short when he notices the odd expression on her face. There’s an emotion he can’t quite place, swimming in her brown eyes, almost black in the dim-lighting of his room. He grits his teeth, standing up quickly, almost knocking her over as she steps back. “Just leave me the fuck alone, you annoying little fucking brat!!” He shouts, waving his arms to keep her away, moving to the wall near his desk. He leans his head against it, holding his hands on the back of his head, a shaky breath emitting from his body.   
  
Twitch watches as he slowly sinks down to the floor, walking soundlessly over to his side. She sits on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall. Seconds after she does so, a fist collides with the wall on the opposite side of her, and once more all she can see are Jeff’s shockingly blue eyes. She stays still, simply staring back at him. His whole body is shaking, as he continues to punch the wall by her head. “You...are so fucking annoying. Why? Why aren’t you fucking scared?! WHY ARE YOU SO….” He trails off, not really knowing what to say. Twitch simply stays silent, waiting for him to speak him again.   
  
“I fucking hate you…” his voice cracks, now a whisper. He leans his forehead against the wall on her other side. “I seriously fucking hate you….”   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ****  
****  
A soft knock sounds at Jeff’s bedroom door.  
  
“Come in.” A feminine voice replies. Green eyes search around the room, before landing on the small brunette with a large, sleeping lump beside her. “Hi, Liu.” Twitch whispers to him, waving. She is playing some sort of shooter game on Jeff’s Xbox, Jeff himself beside her on his stomach, fast asleep, his controller still in his hand.   
  
Liu leans against the doorway. “You’re Twitch Circuit, right?” She nods. “I see the little rumors about you being a sort of….serial killer whisperer….are true?” He chuckles, gesturing towards Jeff.   
  
She snorts lightly. “Yeah, I guess.”   
  
“How do you do it?”   
  
She shrugs. “No idea. Usually I’m the one to make everyone uncomfortable or worried. But I guess, here….I’m the complete opposite. Ya know, he sleeps like a fucking rock. Didn’t even wake up when I got up to get his sleep mask, or when I put it on him. Just completely limp. And the others always say he’s such an insomniac.”   
  
“You probably helped with that.”   
  
She hums, turning off the console. She looks towards Liu, still leaning on the doorframe. “He’d never admit it….but I think seeing you honestly terrified him.”   
  
“I’m sure it did. He thought I was dead, it was probably a shock.”   
  
“Do you blame him for what he did?”   
  
“I don’t….but...someone else does…”   
  
“Sully?” Liu seems a bit surprised by her suggestion.   
  
“Shit. You really do know your shit, don’t you? Kind of surprised you know about him…”   
  
“He’s pretty popular within your story, I don’t think anyone who knows about you, DOESN’T know about Sully.”   
  
“Hmm. Well, yeah, that’s actually right. He...wants Jeff to pay...but I really don’t. I don’t blame him for anything. But I don’t think he’d listen even if I told him that myself.”   
  
Twitch chuckles. “Yeah. He’s kind of hard-headed, and really stubborn. Reminds me of someone I know…” She gets up from the bed, grabbing one of the blankets that had fallen on the floor, and drapes it over Jeff’s sleeping form.   
  
“Yeah, he’s always been like that. Ever since we were kids...I was always the calmer twin.”   
  
“Ah, so you really ARE twins? Haha, my headcanon is true canon.” She snickers, sticking out her tongue. Liu laughs quietly at this.   
  
“You’re an odd one.”   
  
“Aren’t all of us ‘odd’, though?”   
  
“Mm...that’s true...But you’re...a different kind of odd.”   
  
“Is that a good thing?”   
  
“I guess we’ll see.”   
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_A Knight has been found._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_You have finished this extra of The Misadventures of Scary Ari and Twitch Circuit. Would you like to select another?_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Yes_ ** ****_  
_ **_-No_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Later_ ** ****_  
_ ****__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Jeff and Twitch's dynamic honestly. They are my platonic OTP. There are slight romantic undertones to their relationship once in a while, but that's just cause Twitch is a flirt, and yeah XD Also. I hope those who read both Misadventures and MSATC can notice certain references I am making with the "Knight" thing. Also it's kind of an allusion to someone me and a friend of mine write about. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. So yeah. This was an extra trying to show off just how Twitch and Jeff are a lot closer than the others. Hell, she's closer with Jeff than she is with BEN, actually. These two are rarely not around each other, even though that also risks them trying to fucking kill each other half the time XD BUT yeah
> 
>  
> 
> STAY TUNED SOME DAY FOR SOME EPISODE OF....
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT: EXTRAS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	4. Of Fireworks and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the 4th of July and depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Did you cut your hair?” Twitch’s voice echoes slightly in the empty hall. She stretches, on her tiptoes, to ruffle Toby’s hair.  
  
“Yeah. Got gum stuck in it.” He admits, a bit embarrassed.   
  
“You’re an idiot.”   
  
“Little bit.”   
  
Twitch snickers, the two walking together, silently, down the halls of the mostly empty mansion. “So how come everyone’s gone right now?”   
  
“They gotta get ready for the party.”   
  
“Party? For what?”   
  
“Fourth of July.”   
  
“You guys actually celebrate holidays here?”   
  
“Yeah. Did you not wherever you’re from?”   
  
“Well, yeah, I did. Just a little surprised that-”   
  
“ _That serial killers celebrate the fourth of July?_ ” He cuts her off, glancing at her from the side. Her face flushes a bit red.   
  
“Kind of. Honestly, I thought you guys wouldn’t really care about that stuff. Like, it wouldn’t exactly be a priority or nothing.” She shrugs, idly scratching at her arm.   
  
Toby reaches out, pulling her hand from arm. “Quit that.” He turns his gaze back forward, staring straight ahead as they walk. “It keeps morale up, in a way. A lot of us get bored easily, and helps keep us distracted when we can’t go out around certain times. Plus...a lot of us wouldn’t be able to celebrate holidays otherwise, and some of us have never celebrated anything of the sort before. Holidays are always a way for us to kind of...disassociate from….”   
  
“Everything? Like….being killers? And demons…” Twitch offers, tilting her head back to look up at Toby. He scoffs a bit.   
  
“Yeah...Pretty much.”   
  
They continue to pace the hall in silence for a bit, the only noise when one of them cracks their neck or fingers.   
  
“How old are you, Twitch?” Toby is the first to break the silence again.   
  
“15.” Is her answer.   
  
“When’s your birthday?”   
  
“December 18th.”   
  
“Ah. So you still got a little while.” She only nods as an answer. It’s silent again, until she sighs.   
  
“I honestly didn’t think I’d live to see my 16th birthday.”   
  
“Why’s that?” His tone is different now, a bit more cautious. The nervous aura is almost tangible around Twitch.   
  
“I was going to kill myself. I….never planned to see the day I’d turn 16. Never planned on seeing my brother or myself get married, have kids, still kind of don’t, but…” She shrugs. “I just… ...wanted to disappear. And….in a way...I got what I wanted. I’ve disappeared…” She looks down at her hands, and for a split second, Toby can see lines of some sort of light race through her palms. “I’m not in that world anymore...I’m in a completely different plane of existence. I’m….something different...now. I don’t really know how to explain it.”   
  
“I get how you feel. When...everything that happened….happened.” He raises his hands for emphasis, placing them side by side with Twitch’s. “It was like everything was completely different. Like the entire world around me had changed….on an almost...spiritual level? In a way?” She nods, signaling she understands what he’s trying to say. He chuckles. “It’s so weird… It’s like I became some entirely different person. Like…. I had just taken another person’s body and became them. I wasn’t me anymore, but I still was...kind of…” He drops his hands. “Things are fucked, honestly. The entire world is so weird.”   
  
Twitch laughs a bit. “Yeah, that’s pretty true.”   
  
  
  
  
**_Honestly….everything really WAS fucked._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“HoLY SHIT!! QUIIITTTT!!!” A giggle-ridden shriek rings out in the courtyard. The first thing Slender sees when he raises his head, is Twitch sprinting by, Dark Link hot on her tail with a lit firework. “DUDE YOU’RE GONNA BLOW YOUR OWN ASS UP IF YOU DON’T PUT THAT DOW-AAHH!!” BEN had grabbed her, flying off and landing up on the awning above the little seating area closer to the house, where Slender was sitting. He sighs, shaking his head, and returning his attention to the folder in his hands.   
  
A shout rings out shortly after, and Dark Link bolts up the stairs beneath the awning, the lit firework going off and shooting its contents towards a group of some of the other CPs, landing in the firepit. Varied screams of surprise and terror echo, as they all sprint away from the pit.   
  
Twitch is laughing her ass off on the awning, still encased in BEN’s arms. She wiggles out of his grip, and leans over the edge of the awning, looking down at Dark Link and Slender. “Fucking told you, Rinku. Now look what you’ve done!” She’s still laughing as she chastises him.   
  
BEN helps her off the awning, and when they land back on the stone steps, Toby and Jeff both run up to the little group. “Yo, the fuck Rinku? You coulda killed us!!” Jeff snarls at him.   
  
“It’s not like that would’ve actually killed you, dude.” Is Rinku’s reply, a simple shrug accompanying it.   
  
“Dude that was awesome.” Toby’s response to situation was completely different, earning a snicker from Rinku.   
  
“Also, only Twitch is allowed to call me Rinku. So…” he flips his middle finger up at Jeff. “Don’t call me that.”   
  
“You realize that won’t stop him from doing it, right?” BEN quips from his spot next to Twitch, his arms still wrapped around her.   
  
“Yeah, but if Twitch tells him not to, he’ll probably listen.” Toby says, grinning in a rather shit-eating way at Jeff. Jeff just flips his own middle finger up at him, walking off.   
  
_**“Tsundere~”** _ Twitch sing-songs, cackling, swaying back and forth with BEN.   
  
  
  
“Why the fuck are y’all playing Usher?” Jeff growls, snarling up at where the speakers are set up. “Yeah” by Usher, was playing, some of the others already bouncing around to the music.   
  
“You are so fucking grumpy, Danny.” Twitch bumps him with her elbow. He huffs.   
  
“It’s cause this is stupid.”   
  
“Oh, lighten up. Get dat stick outta yer ass and come on!!!” She grabs his arm and yanks him over to the others.   
  
“Like fuck if I’m dancing, Twitch.” He says, raising his voice to be heard over the oddly loud speakers. How many fucking speakers do they have set up?   
  
Twitch laces her fingers through Jeff’s, swinging their arms around. “Come oooonnnnnnn.” She coos, dancing around, mouthing the words to the song.   
  
“How the hell do you know this song so well?”   
  
“My step-dad was a DJ. I know a LOT of songs.” She continues to try to get him to move him around to the music.   
  
A few whistles ring out. “Yeeaaahhh, come on, Jeff! Get it!!” BEN and Rinku are both calling out to him, laughing. Twitch laughs, shaking her head.   
  
“I’m not dancing, Twitch.” He tells her, adamantly. She sighs.   
  
“Fine. I’ll go dance with Toby then!!” She lets go of his hands, huffing. The playful glint in her eyes lets him know she isn’t actually upset though. She runs over to where Toby is, grabbing his hands in the same way she had Jeff’s, and starts dancing around with him, Toby being much more receiving than Jeff was.   
  
Jeff catches BEN’s look, BEN throwing his hands up in the air, mouthing “What are you doing, man?!” Jeff just rolls his eyes, standing alone with his arms crossed. His gaze keeps returning to Twitch and Toby dancing, but he makes no move to approach them.   
  
  
  
  
“So, we can see fireworks from other places from here?” Twitch leaned over BEN’s shoulder, her cheek resting against it, as he fiddled with some little tablet.   
  
“Yeah. We can see just about any spot in the world from here, actually. It’s fucking awesome.”   
  
“Sounds fucking awesome.”   
  
“Here. Put in a place.” He hands her the tablet. She takes it gingerly, a little surprised.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah, go ahead.”   
  
Twitch stares down at the tablet for a moment, before beginning to type a place into it. The area around them shifts, and suddenly they’re all on a hill, with a bunch of people sitting on blankets, fireworks already beginning to go off a ways down.   
  
Twitch is silent, staring up at the sky with the fireworks lighting it up. “Can people see us?”   
  
“Nope. This is pretty much just a projection. We can’t interact with anyone here.” BEN stares at her, confused by her reaction. “What is this place, Twitch?”   
  
“It’s a hill in my hometown. We...used to go here for the 4th of July.... Since it’s only the 3rd today, there aren’t as many people…. But it’s….also…” She trails off, looking around.   
  
“Also what?”   
  
“My best friend’s birthday….She’s 15 today…”   
  
“Ah…” He goes silent, standing quietly by her side as she stares down at the tablet again.   
  
“Ya know...Everything’s honestly so fucked….” She says, chuckling bitterly. BEN pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear, nodding in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
**She was so right. It really was.** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_Your Circuit is doing fine._ ** ****  
****  
**_-Save and Continue_ ** ****  
**_-Save and Quit_ ** ****  
**_-Continue without Saving_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new Misadventures chapter!!! Also, Misadventures, MSATC, and Bridgetale are all on Wattpad now!!!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMisadventuresCrew
> 
> So you guys can find it on there now!! Also check out my Tumblr:
> 
> https://themisadventurescrew.tumblr.com/
> 
> Send me asks about characters from My Hero Academia, Undertale, Creepypasta, The Legend of Zelda, and Homestuck!!! There is also a list of OCs that I have in each of those fandoms if you'd like to ask for writing request or headcanons!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	5. Birthday Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birthday time for BEN and Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Twitch arrive at the mansion on April 24th. So they miss BEN's birthday (April 23rd) but are just in time for Toby's. However, after hearing nothing was really done for BEN's birthday, she takes it upon herself to do something for him as well, marking the start of their really fucking weird relationship.
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“I forgot your birthday was today!!! Shit!!! Are you guys gonna do anything?” Twitch leans over the back of the couch, her eyes locked onto Toby, who just shrugs.  
  
“Usually we get me a brownie cake from wherever. That’s usually all I want.” He tics a bit more than usual, seeming a bit nervous under Twitch’s oddly fierce gaze.  
  
“Really? Do you not want anything else?”  
  
“I mean, if you wanna get something I don’t really care. Your choice. I don’t have anything specific in mind.”  
  
Twitch hums, hopping off the back of the couch. She walks past Ari, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along, Ari easily following as if she’s very used to being pulled around by Twitch.  
  
“We missed BEN’s birthday unfortunately...Maybe I can do something for him too. What do you think we should do for Toby, Ar?” Twitch leads her outside to the back courtyard. Ari shrugs.  
  
“Draw him something. That’s what I’ll probably do.” Her voice is almost a whisper, but Twitch hears her clearly.  
  
“Hm...Maybe….I’ll think about it.” They both walk together, silent, for a while, before Twitch suddenly stops, pulling Ari closer to her. Her dark eyes flit back and forth, before she yanks Ari behind her and twists around, slicing the air with a pocket knife she has pulled out of her hoodie.  
  
She’s met with red and black eyes, and a shark-like grin. “Whoa there, _Princess~_. No need to be so on edge. Just wanted to say **_hi_**.”  
  
BEN Drowned. _Little shit._  
  
Twitch sighs, growling a bit. “Well, you could’ve just said hi, instead of trying to sneak up on us.” Ari peers at BEN from behind Twitch, an odd glint in her sea blue eyes. BEN quirks an eyebrow at her, simply gaining a ghost of a smile. He moves his eyes from her, returning them to Twitch.  
  
“Sorry, _Princess~_. Anyways, how are you two... _settling in?_ ” His grin widens, as he leans down slightly to match Twitch’s height. This just makes her growl again, stepping back, Ari following easily.  
  
“As good as we can in a house full of serial killers and demons.” She answers, keeping her eyes on every move he makes. BEN chuckles at this, shrugging.  
  
“That’s fair. It’s probably a bit….nerve-wracking...being in a place like this...And being such young, vulnerable girls. Although…. _Maybe you’re not so vulnerable as you look_ … You did manage to fuck Slender’s shit up.” He places a finger against the knife Twitch had held up, pushing it away. Twitch lets him, returning her arm to her side, and putting the knife back into her pocket. “What’s your friend’s deal? Is she mute? Haven’t heard her talk the entire time she’s been here.”  
  
“You also probably haven’t seen her very often since she’s been here. I’ve stayed with her in her room this whole time.” Twitch retorts, continuing to keep her gaze locked onto him.  
  
He shrugs, nodding. “Fair point. Still...she’s very quiet. I’m just curious to know if she can speak at all.”  
  
“She’s a selective mute. She only talks when she wants to. Otherwise, it’s unlikely you’ll ever get a word out of her.” Her grip tightens on Ari’s side, keeping herself between BEN and Ari.  
  
BEN nods. “Alright. So then, what’s your stories? Why are you two here? What brings you to the _oh-so-scary_ **_Slender Mansion?_** ”  
  
“ **What do you think, elf?** ” BEN’s raises an eyebrow at this. He opens his mouth to answer, but Twitch cuts him off.  
  
“We’re here for the same reasons as everyone else. _We’re outcasts of the human race._ We aren’t demons, but we definitely aren’t humans. Where else do lost souls go if Heaven, Hell and Purgatory have no place for them?” She smiles, winking. “Plus... ** _we just want to fuck shit up._** ” Behind Twitch, Ari grins as well, giggling slightly. Her arms slide around Twitch’s shoulders, as she leans her head on Twitch’s shoulder, the two of them grinning at the surprised cyberdemon.  
  
BEN chuckles. “Well then. I think you two will fit in just fine here. Well, until next time.” He gives them a two-fingered salute, stepping backwards. “ _I’ll see you later, Princess~_ ” He winks at Twitch, before disappearing, static electricity in the air causing Twitch and Ari’s hair to frizz slightly.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**A loud clanging rang through the relatively quiet room. Toby jumped at the noise, centered on the table directly in front of him. “Woops. Didn’t mean to set em down that hard. Eh, they should be fine.” Twitch muses, beginning to unwrap the leather bundle she had dropped on the table.  
  
“What is th-” Twitch cuts him off with a raise of her hand.  
  
She unwraps it the rest of the way. Inside the bundle, are two steel tomahawks, the metal darker than usual, and the handles holding intricate carving in the dark auburn wood. “A friend of mine didn’t have any use for these, so they gave em to me. I don’t exactly need em, I’m more of a knife and sword kinda kid. So…. Happy birthday, Toby.” She smiles at him. Toby stares up at her, his eyes wide with wonder and surprise.  
  
“Wait...these….”  
  
“Are for you.”  
  
“Oh no fucking way.” He grabs one of the tomahawks, flipping it around in his hand. “Holy shit! Wait...you’re serious? These are…”  
  
“All yours, Toby. You can use em for kills, or just keep them for show, doesn’t matter. They’re all yours.” She chuckles as Toby grabs both of the tomahawks and runs off outside.  
  
“Damn, kid. That was probably the best present you could have gotten him. Who was the friend that gave em to ya? And how the hell did you even get them from whoever the fuck?” Masky questions her, his blue eyes curious behind his mask. Twitch just shrugs.  
  
“That’s classified information, sorry bro.” She gives him a sardonic salute, folding her hands behind her back, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
Masky looks to Hoodie, who just shrugs. He laughs, shaking his head, looking back at Twitch, who simply smiles in return.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**“ _So…_ That was a pretty epic present you gave Toby.” BEN’s oddly low voice sounds from the hatch connecting his and Twitch’s rooms. Twitch shrugs in response.  
  
“I didn’t need em. I thought he’d like them.” She is sitting backwards in her rolling desk chair, drawing whatever the fuck on the large empty wall on the opposite side of her room from where BEN was.  
  
A light clanging sounds as BEN crawls through the hatch, followed by a thump as he lands on her bed. “Still, it was spot on. He hasn’t stopped playing with them since you gave em to him.”  
  
Twitch nods. “I’m glad he likes them.” Silence falls between them for a few minutes, the only sound the humming of the computer on Twitch’s desk and the scratching of her pencil on the wall.  
  
“Whatchya drawin’?”  
  
She just shrugs. “Just lines for now.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
It’s silent again. BEN sighs, pulling his leg up onto the bed, hooking his foot under his other leg. He props his elbow on his thigh, leaning his cheek on his hand. “Ya know, _Princess~..._ I was wonderin someth-”  
  
“Alright, I’m gonna stop ya right there.” He raises his eyebrows in surprise when she cuts him off. She gets out of her chair, flipping her pencil through her fingers. “You need to stop calling me **_Princess_**. It really **pisses me off.** So I suggest you not do it anymore.” She smiles, but the look in her eyes is unreadable. She approaches him, grabbing his ankle and yanking it back to the floor. “ **And keep your nasty fucking feet off my bed.”** She smiles again, her eyes now holding a dark and mischievous look.  
  
“Well _excuse_ me…. ** _Prin-ACK! YO LET GO!!!”_** Twitch had grabbed his nose, pinching it. She yanks his head side to side while holding his nose, laughing.  
  
“Damn, you really are a bratty little elf, aintcha?” She snickers, letting go of his nose. “That’s probably why you’re my favorite, though.” She walks towards her desk, opening one of the drawers and placing her pencil and pencil box into it. She shuts the drawer, and turns, leaning against the desk, watching as BEN rubs his nose. He turns his head to glare at her, but stops short, seeming to finally realize what she said. She raises her eyebrows at him, expectantly. “What’s that look for, elf?” She smirks, sticking her tongue out. “ ** _Cat got your tongue?_** ” She crosses her arms, still keeping her eyes on him.  
  
“You are so weird.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” She pushes off of the desk, walking back over to retrieve her chair, and rolls it back over to her desk. Before she can turn around on her own, she’s yanked around, and finds herself pinned between the desk and BEN.  
  
“Ya know, **_you’re really annoying._** ” He snarls at her, his left hand propped up on the raised shelf on the side of the desk, his right hand pressed to the desk’s surface behind Twitch.  
  
“ _Again._ Tell me something I don’t know.” She smiles, slipping her hand to the side, grabbing something. She whacks the item against BEN’s arm. “Although I don’t think you’ll be saying that for long.” He leans back, looking down at whatever she was holding. It was a small notebook, with the Hylian crest embossed on it. He takes it, looking between her and the journal, a confused look on his face.  
  
“Happy belated birthday, _elf~._ Now get outta my room.” She pushes him off of her, shoving him towards the hatch. BEN stares at her for a moment, before silently acquiescing, and leaving through the hatch. He leans back through it, resting his arms on the piece of wall that held the hatch. Twitch leans on it as well, her face inches from BEN’s.  
  
“What do you want?” She tilts her head, waiting.  
  
He shakes his head, shrugging. “ _Nothing, I guess…_ ”  
  
“Good. Then goodnight.” She flicks his forehead, shoving him back into his room. She winks at him, as she grabs the hatch and shuts it.  
  
BEN stands there, staring at the closed hatch for a moment, before looking down at the little journal she gave him. He opens it, thumbing through the pages. A wide grin stretches across his face.  
  
 **“You really do know just what people like,** ** _Princess~”_**  
  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Your Circuit is fine._** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _-Save and Continue_** ** _  
_** ** _-Save and Quit_** ** _  
_** ** _-Continue without Saving_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I stayed up to get this finished. It's technically the 29th now but it's whatever. This is kinda chaotic but eh. I'll also be redoing the first handful of MSATC chapters eventually, just so y'all know. ALSO
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/princelyjpeg
> 
> GO CHECK THIS WONDERFUL BOI OUT HIS STORIES ARE AWESOME
> 
> Also go check out this beautiful person  
> https://savnofilter.tumblr.com/
> 
> And go check out my wattpad, deviantart, and tumblr:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMisadventuresCrew  
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew  
> https://themisadventurescrew.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF:
> 
> MISADVENTURES: EXTRAS
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


End file.
